reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Four Horses of the Apocalypse
If you can't tame a horse as if June 2014, here's some help. When you are about to find a horse of the apocalypse, save before and then go to game, then select the profile your playing on, it will start for where you left off and the game will be back to normal for a short time. Then go find one of the horses if you do, break it and save and repeat the same process. Hope this helped! �� War? I searched said location for War for dozens of minutes but couldn't find him; is it a random spawn at said location? L4C YukiNagato 21:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I found him around the Hanging Rock, east of Armadillo 22:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I found War between Thieve's Landing and McFarlanes' Ranch. Does anyone know that if one of the Apocalypse Horses dies, that they can pop up later again too or wont I see them again then? I searched for War, and couldn't find him either, so I went and did the Seth mission, and right when I left, the message appeared that said I found a mythical creature. After you complete the game and obtain Death, you can complete a challenge and obtain the deeds, or "Blood Pacts" for the four horses.WakeMaker 18:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I found War just outside Thieve's Landing near the road leading to the Old Bacchus Place. I found War between Repentance Rock and Plainview in Rio Bravo. Multiple horses? So what happens if you find one while already having broken one? You can't get deeds for them. 22:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd say either you make multiple saves between each mission or you choose. L4C YukiNagato 22:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Update: Traded in War for Pestilence, went back to where I found War.. Nothing there. 00:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you will re encounter it. You never know. I'd like to know if there's a way to keep all four of them though. L4C YukiNagato 10:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay Update if you find War, Famine, and Pestilince before the last mission after that you get Death, Once you explode the heads of 4 unique zombies (normal, Bruiser, Retcher, and Dasher) you receive the Blood Pacts (deeds) for all the four horses of the Apocolypse You have to find all the horses to then youll get the bloodpact which will give you deeds to all the horses. Wait, what happens when you tame another horse? What happens? do you just lose it forever? Like if you trade war for a unicorn, does war disappear forever?Woohooyeee 03:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you do lose it. Maybe you can find it again though. L4C YukiNagato 10:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sad face :(. oh well, unicorns sound bad ass Woohooyeee 11:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I believe once you beat the game, you get a mission that will give you a deed for all four horses. 8o Vain-king 20:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) When you tame a new horse, you temporarily lose the one you had prior. Once the player has obtained Death, he or she has the ability to get blood pacts which allow for the calling of each apocalyptic horse individually. Can the horses die before they're caught? Am wondering what may have happped here - was up in Tall Trees on the road to Cochinay when I got the message that a mythical creature had entered the area. I searched around the blue area on the map, though it was mostly in the hills bordering the river up in that location when the blue area on the map disappeared. Could the horse have fallen or drowned & died? I've since gone back to Tall Trees and searched for about an hour for Pestilence but cannot find him! EDIT: Finished the game and got Death as a result. Went back to Tall Trees and first thing I found was Pestilence! Now for the Unicorn and El Chupacabra! The Apocalypse horses can die, but will respawn, and don't worry, you get deeds at legendary rank. About the disappearing circle, you may have just not tamed it fast enough. Ex: when i tamed death, i was chasing it for a good 1-1:30 mins before i successfully lassoed and broke it, but the circle went away after about 40 seconds or so.Twistedmindgame 04:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Twistedmindgame How to get Death A common misconception is that Death can only be obtained after finishing the campaign. Alternatively, Death appears after the player has tamed the other three horses (Famine, War, Pestilence). It can appear anywhere in the game world and is not bound to a specific region. After Death has been obtained, blood pacts can be unlocked that allow the player to call each apocalyptic horse. How do you get the blood pact? To get the blood pacts you must break Pestilence, War, and Famine so that Death will appear, break Death, and then just run over one of each type of zombies with him so that their heads explode. I found that the best place to do that is in El Presidio, because they have all four types outside of their gate. Also, it seems that the horses are most likely to spawn when actually doing a mission that takes you to their area than if you are just looking around for them aimlessly, that's how I found all of them anyway. CBlackros3 04:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Disappearance When riding War, I hitched it (more than once), got the "trusty steed" note, and saved - yet after I re-cleansed Thieve's Landing, I whistled and got a mangey, average horse. What gives? Is it just a bug or are we only allowed to have them briefly? Fakerton 15:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC) 02:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Same thing happened to me man. I was saving a town in mexico and after I won I saved. When I loaded my save I called my horse (I also had War) and it gave me the mangy undead horse. I had hitched War multiple times before ever getting to mexico. Now after beating the game I have Death and I heard you could get the blood pacts for all the horses with Death. Can this be confirmed? 02:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 21:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC)War tends to die randomly. It's happened to me 2. I just restart from the last check point. I was on him when he literally randomly keeled over. It's weird. Yeah, same thing happened to me, then I restarted the game after I finished it once and actually witnessed him falling into the water next to the main bridge in Thieves' Landing. When he's not being ridden it's like he loses the programming to avoid the water. (Xerxyz (talk) 23:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC)) I recall there being a achievement Wasn't there a achievement for braking all these I did it last night and was so releived knowing I didn't have to look for them anymore that I didn't notice weather I got the achievement (if there was one at all) Your friend, Austin --Austinsnoop 20:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, there isn't an achievement for breaking the Four Horses of the Apocalypse. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::To clarify: There isn't a specific achievement tied to breaking the horses, but you must break them to contribute toward both the Mad Marston: The Trail Warrior and Zed's Dead, Baby achievements/trophies. ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 16:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If a horse of the Apocalypse appears in the area and disappears before you find it can it appear again later? I was in South Mexico when one of the horses appeared. I went to the area but the horse (it may have been Famine) was gone before I got there. Will it notify you on the map with the blue area again later for that same horse? 21:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Cewcew 21:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes it will take a while but they do reappear. Pestilence disappereared but after an hour the message stating that a mythilogical creature is in the area came up. So I killed Pestilience It was towards the begining of the game in Tall Trees. At the time I was fighting two undead cougars and a undead bear so I was kinda freaked and he ran at me so I shot him full of holes. Does he respond if you kill him before you tame/ break him? Chris-the-killer 04:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok so i accidently killes the war horse or the on fire horse and i would really really like to know if i would see another one again because that horse was the bomb 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Once you finish the game/obtain war, complete the challenge where you kill all the types of zombies and you will earn blood pacts (acts just like a deed for a horse) for all of the horses of the apocalypse. Xerxyz (talk) 23:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC) CAN YOU BREAK ALL OF THE HORSES?? ok so on youtube i saw a guy and he had all the apocolypse horses in john marstons horse pin at his original ranch and none left he saved went back and when i tried they all dissapeared 00:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Calm down dude, Offcourse you can break all of the horses. The guy on YT just had all the deeds for them, and summoned all of them. So thats why they where there. SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 12:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) THANX MAN "almost impossible to kill" my ass Pestilence died after a very short fall (more like slide) down a slope in the mountains. War, well, he sucked even more. I found War right before meeting West Dickens and being told to go get an army uniform. I took care of that mission, and during the cutscene where the head deserter thanks you for your help, I could see War standing in the background, just chilling. But as soon as the cutscene ended, for some unknown reason, War just dropped dead right in front of me lol. He fell into a fetal position. It was sad actually. 12:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Pestilence is known to have random glitches where he dies, most of the time on mountains, for no random reason (for example I was running up the hill to Cochinay and he just died on the path, no fall or anything), As well as War, there are many occasions where he has died randomly, leaving the player stranded among zombies as you will have to wait for a different horse to respond to your whistle when your horse dies. Xerxyz (talk) 23:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Once you break all horses next time you see all of them do they need to be breaked agian or.. not because im just wondering plus what horse is best? please respond. 10:32, May 26, 2012 (UTC) hey .... this is just me but i think death is best horse One of the challenges says find one of the four horses of the apocalsniz can you find the last one then use Deaths blood pact then once Death is called and gets his ass over to you when sitting on his back will this make the use all Deaths powers rank 5 come up? Daniel123Shaw123 19:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Pestilence? On Pestilence's page, it says that he has a "higher pain threshold" than the other 3 horses. When I tried to put that info on this page (Under Pestilence's brief description), it got removed. If it's accurate, it belongs on both pages. If it's innacurate, it should be REMOVED from both pages. Otherwise, we just have inconsistent information. 04:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :That has been reworded on the Pestilence article to just reference the blood pact description of "extremely tough". :2ks4 (talk) 12:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The "June 2014 Glitch" As we most know, there are multiple reports of these horses being glitched after Title Update 1.08. Are those edits made by a single invidual or are there mutilple people adding this info? I'm asking this because they work perfectly in my game. After using a blood pact, they spawn like they did before, wont miss any details and and they wont steer south. My save file was completed in June 2013, however, so I dont know if this happens on profiles completed after the update. Killerikala (talk) 21:15, July 4, 2014 (UTC) War just bucks me off, it doesn't show the taming cutscene. He just throws me. Found him twice, and I just found him a third time. I really can't tame him! I paused the game...I need some Help! D: I don't know how to help you with this, but I had trouble with another. Famine doesn't spawn in his area when it says that mythical beast appeared in mexico -- 21:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Famine won't let me break him Everytime I find Famine and I try to break him he bucks me off. I have spent hours trying to break him and no matter how hard I try he bucks me everytime! What do I do? Do you have any tips for me? 02:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC)